Crazed by you
by Mmiray
Summary: ONESHOT - On that perfect day something goes wrong. But is that wrong when you would want that anyway? Just beside anger what can turn Inuyasha into his demon form? Scent has a lot of power.. !Warning: Rated for outstandingly hard adult scenes.! InuxKag


**-!-!-**** Crazed by you -!-!-**

_**By Mmiray**_

_**Warning: It's not rated for the **__**language or for some little kisses on the cheek like most of the M-rated stories (:P) . I'm not that type ;)**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha - but I have ideas what would I do with him if I would have him - nor the other chars, Rumiko Takahashi does._

I am hungarian, sorry for mistakes!

_**Oneshot -!-!-**_

It was a normal, sunny day in the feudal Japan. The air is clear, the birds were chirping. Any normal people would have been satisfied with this only... But not Inuyasha...

"Why didn't you bring more food? I'm a demon you know."

"Just a half demon... But if that's the case, why can't the high and mighty demon lord go and find some food for himself?"

"Cuz that's something what bitches supposed to do. And you are one."

"Yes, and you are a dog. Sit down doggy."

"YaArrGgh..!"

Miroku watched them with a small sweatdrop behind his head, he didn't know whether he should cry or laugh. 'Inuyasha can be so pathetic...' Like he wanted to proof Miroku's words, Inuyasha jumped up with new strength and started to yell with all his might. Miroku closed his eyes; he could feel the pain what was coming...

"Sit." said Kagome, but didn't even take a look at her 'doggy'.

"AaaRrRghhH..!" moaned the half-demon painfully. Miroku was sure, he wouldn't move for a long time after this one. He was wrong.

"Kagomee! I will kill y--" Inuyasha suddenly fell into silence and raised his head. Some strange noise came from the bushes that were at the edge of the clear. I couldn't have been Sango, she just went to change a few minutes ago, Kirara and Shippou were sleeping a little far away from the noisy group. Miroku grabbed his staff and rose to his feet without making any sound; he was staring at the bushes, ready to attack. Inuyasha watched the same spot with narrowed eyes, his ears were flipping. Then suddenly he growled impatiently

"That's only Kaede." he said and laid down onto the ground, throwing his sword away almost like he was disgusting. 'But why didn't I sense it sooner..? It's like I can't sense scents because another covers them... It's strange' Kagome grinned, but decided to not to say anything about dog's smell. Inuyasha hmph-ed and looked up at Kagome, but when he noticed the smile in the corners of her mouth he narrowed is eyes at her and flattered his ears to his skull.

"Inuyasha, don't you think you can make a kinder face if you really want to?" asked Kagome and sticked out her tongue at the half-demon.

Inuyasha almost told something that he would surely regret when a panting Kaede practically fall out from behind the bushes. Inuyasha didn't move, just watched the suffocating old priestess. But Miroku ran to help her.

"What happened, lady Kaede?" he asked and helped her to sit down into the grass. Kagome was studying Keene's face with a worried expression.

"I need you help! Demonmantises are coming from the North, they will destroy everything! We must hurry, there is no much time left!"

"Mantises?" growled Inuyasha. "Why don't you destroy them yourself? You are a priestess, aren't you?"

Kagome sent Inuyasha a really unfriendly glare. He caught her glance, and his eyes widened for a moment. Her eyes said "Say something like that again, and I will show you how deep I can sit you into this beautiful ground."

"Surely, we will help." answered Kagome, smiling kindly like an angel. Inuyasha's eyes widened even more. His instincts screamed "RUN!". This sudden change was really scary.

"Oh, no, I don't need you all. Well..." Kaede sent Inuyasha a strange glance from the corner of her eyes "He would cause more damage in the fields, then in the mantises. Miroku and Sango would do it."

"Feh." Inuyasha raised his nose to the air and turned away with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Sure, lady Kaede! We will go! We would do everything for the village and for its kind people." Miroku grabbed Kaede's hands with a strange glint in his eyes.

"Huh?" Kagome and Kagome stared at Miroku with the same look. But suddenly Inuyasha fell onto his back and moaned. Kagome sent him a contemptuous glance.

"What's you problem? Let me guess, you will die from the starving within a few seconds?" Inuyasha didn't answer, just raised one of his hands and pointed toward the forest. Kagome followed it with her glance and soon joined Inuyasha in the grass. Miroku was walking confidently into the woods...to tell the probably naked Sango what happened...

"I bet he will lose consciousness." sighed Kagome.

"I bet he will die."

"No, he shouldn't die, or else we have to go to the village."

"True. Miroku please don't die!"

"Meeeeee? Why would I die?" Miroku stared at Inuyasha with his well-known innocent-surprised look, then walked into the forest without a second thought. Inuyasha and Kagome closed their eyes.

"KYAAAAAAA! PERVERT!"

-SLAP-CRASH-CRARCK-

A really VERY angry Sango stomped out of the forest, her face was like a tomato. With an impatient movement she dropped her fighting-clothes onto the ground and sat down.

"Umm... Sango... You should change back.. Something is wrong in the village, Kaede asked you and Miroku to go and help her. Some demonmantises are coming from the North." Sango raised one of her eyebrows, but with a loud sigh she rose to her feet, and went back into the forest to change again.

-crash-kick-pow-crack-

An unconscious Miroku flew out of the woods. Inuyasha and Kagome followed him with their eyes and made a bored face. This show started to get really boring.

"Kagome, it's your turn to go and bring him back to life" growled Inuyasha, and leaned back into the beautiful, green grass.

"Why me? You must mistake me to someone else, I won't go near him. Anyway idiots die hard." Kagome crouched down 2 meters away from Miroku and started to throw small gravels at him. As the first gravel touched him, one of his fingers moved slightly. 'Must be some reflex...' thought Kagome sarcastically. "He is alive."

Sango stepped out to the clear in this very moment. Miroku regained consciousness again - what a miracle -, and stood up. He smiled innocently at Sango, and started to walk up to her with opened arms, as if he was about to hug her like. Oh well, he is really friendly. Especially with girls.. Sango just sent him a glare that promised him slow and painful death, and rose her Hiraikotsu above her head in order to defend herself. Miroku stopped dead in his tracks, dropped his arms, and started to walk in the direction of the village with a word's pain in his eyes. Sango almost felt sorry for him, when she realized, the pervert wanted her to feel guilty and fall into his groping hands. She humph-ed and followed him, from safe 2 meters.

Meanwhile Inuyasha fell asleep in the grass. Kagome stared at him with wide eyes, he doesn't do such things. He is always whining that someone must stay on alert all the time. Even on a beautiful day like this. Suddenly an evil grin appeared on Kagome's face and tore down a spear. She slowly slipped closer to Inuyasha, and leaned above him, laying on the ground as well of course. She was concentrating really hard to not to wake up the sleeping half-demon. She sloooowly rose her hand and started to push the spear into Inuyasha's mouth, giggling slightly.

But that wasn't a good idea, Inuyasha wanted to jump up with an unbelievable speed, but he bumped his head into Kagome's with it, and fell back with an"owww".

"Oww..." 'I deserved this' Thought Kagome as she rolled onto her stomach. Tears welled up in her eyes from the hit, but she couldn't blame Inuyasha.

"What the hell are you doing, my bitch?" Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock and horror at his own words. Like he wasn't the one who spoke. Kagome looked up at him with eyes what narrowed from the pain but yet surprised. "I...I didn't mean that...Feh." Inuyasha sat up, and turned his back to her to hide his blush. That was the moment when her scent reached his nose stronger than ever. But not her usual scent. Something completely different. Sweet, seductive... arousing? Inuyasha whirled around and leaned closer to Kagome, who made an "eep" and fall back into the glass, and looked up at the man above her. His hands were near her head.

Inuyasha breathed heavily, trying not to do what his instincts said him to do. Make her his. There and then. He looked at her with parted lips and with lust-filled eyes. She was beautiful and her scent was crying out for him to take her. Her hair was all over near her beautiful face and she looked into his amber eyes with her innocent, cute, brown ones. She was so fragile and weak, and he has the strength to take her, to defend her.

"What are you doing...?" asked Kagome quietly. Her heart was beating in a rapid race and a cute blush appeared on her face. He was so strange. She just stared into his amber eyes and tried to find out what she saw in them. His glance were cloudy. He slammed his fist into the ground next to her head and Kagome closed her eyes. He scared her when he was angry. Inuyasha's shoulders shook gently and he shook his head, like he wanted to gain control over his own body. He looked into her scared eyes.

"Just want to check something, dammit! Don't look at me!" growled Inuyasha at her irritated. But his voice was different, lower than usual... He leaned to Kagome's neck and inhaled her scent. 'It can't be... She is in heat! I have to get away from her... No... I have to make her mine...' Kagome could feel Inuyasha's hot breath on her skin, and a shiver run down her spine, she arched her back at the feeling. It was arousing, but she wanted to push him off of her. He reached her small hands to his chest, she could feel his muscles underneath his cloth. She wanted to push him away, but she just couldn't.

"What are you--" but she was interrupted by Inuyasha. He licked her neck from the collar bone to her ears. She nearly let out a moan, but the shock was greater. 'What the hell..?'

Inuyasha jumped off of her and fell onto the ground, and buried his face into his hands. 'I almost lost control of myself! I have to get away from her... Her scent drives me crazy" His eyes slowly turned red, he started to lost the control over himself. 'No... I will kill her..' The realization. 'No. I won't kill her. I will do something much worse! Run Kagome!' But he couldn't yell, couldn't run away. Pictures appeared in his mind of her face, the sensation of the touch of her skin. He wanted to kiss her all over her body, he wanted her to moan out in pleasure, he wanted to sink into her so deep. He wanted to fuck her, he wanted to make her scream his name. 'No! Stop it! Oh please, run away from me, Kagome!'

But Kagome didn't see any of these. Inuyasha fell onto his knees and started to shake wildly. Kagome backed away a bit, her hands in front of her chest. Tears reran down on her cheek. 'What happens?' she stepped closer to the still shaking half-demon. "Inu..yasha?"

He stopped shaking, and slowly turned to Kagome. The first she noticed was the cruel, evil smile on Inuyasha's face. Something what she haven't seen before. Except... Kagome's glance met his. The demon's eyes were red, with navy blue pupil and there were two black stripes at his eyes' line. He looked at her like she was some meat, there were true cruelty and lust in his blood-red eyes.

"What.. happened..?" Kagome fell into the grass, and stared at the demon with a frightened expression on her face. Another tear ran down on her cheek. She was in shock, she didn't even think about crying out for help. There was no help. She closed her eyes, and was waiting for the worst, but that never came. Instead she felt a strong push on her shoulders and she fell onto her back, she could feel a heavy and hot body on herself. Kagome didn't open her eyes, she didn't want to see anything. She was scared to death.

"Look at me my bitch!" She heard Inuyasha's low, husky voice. Kagome slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him. He studied her face with the same, cruel smile. His hot breath touched her skin, his whole body shook, like he was trying to control himself. He looked at her with a so hungry look she had to close her eyes again, she couldn't bear it. Her body tensed up, afraid of his next move. When she looked up again, she noticed her bow and arrows just a few inches away from them. Kagome made a painful face and started to cry.

"Ughhh..." Kagome looked up at Inuyasha with fear and noticed his eyes were closed. "Please... The bow... Kagome... Or else... Please... I can't hold him back... You scent... You are in heat..."

"Never. I love you. I don't know what will happen, I want you to know... I would never kill you. I love you more than my own life." Her tears were running down on either side of her cheeks, but she wasn't sad. She decided. Kagome throw her arms around his neck and inhaled his scent. She felt almost drunk.

"I will ruin you... Please... JUST DO IT! Kagome... I love you too... I won't be able to bear ..this.." He slowly opened his golden eyes. It started to turn into blood red. But Kagome smiled at him. Her eyes were peaceful, and her smile promised him the peace what was in her eyes.

"Just let him. He won't kill me. I love you. Let him, it isn't rape. I promise. I have waited for this so long..." And that moment his eyes turned red again, and he crushed his lips onto hers.

He rubbed his hips against hers and pinned her hands above her head. With his other hand he ripped her shirt apart. Kagome moaned in pleasure under him and arched her back, her breasts against his chest. Inuyasha's grip tightened around her wrists almost painfully and he growled into their kiss and forced his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues danced and he was the one to lead. He broke apart and smiled cruelly. "I wont be gentle." Kagome felt fear in her heart. But she had no chance.

The demon leaned down and planted open-mouthed kisses all over her neck. It wasn't sweet, it was forceful. She was weak and he played with her the way he wanted. He kissed and bit her flesh. Kagome couldn't move, just moaned, with parted lips and half-closed eyes. She felt fire inside her body, and lust filled her. He ripped away her bra and grinned at the sight. She had small but yet firm and beautiful breasts. He released her wrists and she automatically covered herself up. Inuyasha growled at her impatiently and hit her hands apart. His nails cut her skin but he didn't care. He leaned down and licked the line between her breasts before taking a nipple into his mouth, sucking and biting it. Suddenly he sat up on her chest and took off his clothes. Kagome stared at his well-build chest. He was incredibly manly.

He smirked and leaned back down, sucking on her neck. Kagome moaned and dig her nails into his back. He growled and grabbed her hair warningly. She gasped and let go of his back. The demon reached down into her panties and started to massage her clit, while kissing her breasts and her chest. Kagome whimpered and panted, her hands grabbing the grass. He slipped a finger into her and pumped in and out. She was wet. Inuyasha grabbed her by her waist and flipped her over, onto her stomach then pulled her up onto her knees as hands.

Kagome closed her eyes, her whole body tensed up again, waiting for his next step. She shivered when she felt his hand in her hair again. He was standing in front of her. She glanced up at his face, scared. He grinned evilly. "My little toy. Are you afraid? You have any right to be.." He chuckled slightly and kneeled down. The demon grabbed her by the back of her neck and pulled her head to his hard manhood. With his other hand he started to rub it against her pretty face, and her mouth. Kagome tried to pull away, but he didn't let her. He reached down to her face and forced her mouth open. Then with a grin he forced his penis into her mouth.

Kagome fought back her tears as his penis went in and out of her mouth. She was afraid... But yet it was really arousing.. Suddenly he stopped and stood up. He went behind her and ripped her skirt and panties away. She was ready. He leaned to her ear and his breath sent shivers down her spine again, she could feel his manhood slightly pushed into her entrance. "I will fuck you. You are mine."

With that he pushed his penis into her hardly. Kagome cried out in pain and in pleasure at the same time. She nearly collapsed down, but Inuyasha grabbed her shoulder with his left and her waist with his right hand, and started to push himself into her deeper. Kagome shivered and cried under him, but soon pleasure flow all over her body. He started to push in and out of her hardly and quickly. Kagome moaned and moaned, Inuyasha didn't let her go. He enjoyed the feeling of her tight pussy all around his penis. Suddenly he pinned her to the ground by her neck and put up one of her legs. She was even tighter this way and he felt hot waves in his body, he was so close. He collapsed onto the moaning and screaming Kagome and started to pump into her with extreme strength and speed. She felt like she would explode, he filled her completely. It was to much. Kagome started to get him off of her, but he pinned her to the ground by her wrists, and she cried out in pain as he started to fuck her even harder. But suddenly it was over, she felt his penis harden in her more then ever, and he rolled off of her.

She laid there, tired and fucked. Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes and looked at her sadly. "I didn't want it... Forgive me..."Kagome slipped to him and rested her head on him chest.

"But I wanted it. I love you. It wasn't by force. But next time, I want to do it with YOU." Inuyasha rolled above her and caressed her cheek gently.

"Are you sure? We are mates now. That's a bond for a life. There is no back out now." His amber eyes were sad and full f regret.

"Inuyasha, I know. I will be always by your side. But one more scene like today morning..." laughed Kagome and tickled her mate...

"Then what? uh?" Inuyasha rolled above her and smiled with a raised eyebrow.

"Then... No love making for a whooooole week" Chuckled Kagome and kissed Inuyasha playfully.

"Oh, no, you can't" And he kissed Kagome passionately. They were happy. Really happy. Forever for each other. "Come here." said Inuyasha and laid on his back, offering his chest for her to sleep.

"Inuyasha?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you..."

"I love you too."

----------------------------------------------The End


End file.
